


A Strange Encounter

by OakenshieldsStar9



Category: Peter Pan (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fairies, Hook - Freeform, Window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OakenshieldsStar9/pseuds/OakenshieldsStar9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe you should have shut the window before leaving your house!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Encounter

"Look Miss Saxton, I would like you to just look after Jemma and Rose for one more day. I have a very busy schedule today and have no time to pamper to a child 24/7."

I look at my now ex-boss and shudder. Not only do I hate this pompous little worm, I thought he really needed to grow up and realise that he has two children to take care of.

"You have two children Mr Jenkins and in case it's failed your attention, I can not baby sit your children any longer. I have a new job to contend with. Good day to you sir!"

I walked out before he had the change to change my mind. I opened the front door and slammed it shut. I did not know at the time but, I was being followed.

I open my front door and then close and lock it. I am to tired to make anything to eat so I head for bed. I climb the stairs and enter my bedroom. I notice my window is slightly open so close it then lock it. You can't be to careful with all the losers out there. I walk out to the landing and grab some clean underwear and nightwear. I then go in the bathroom and brush my teeth before going back in my bedroom and found a man casually sitting on my bed looking back at me.

"How did you get in my house?" I ask this strange man.

"I flew up!" Was his reply, laughing slightly.

I catch his eyes from the street lamp and they are the bluest eyes I have ever seen.

"You flew up? I repeat.

He nods his head.

"Oh my god! Your a drug addict aren't you? Get the hell out of of house now!"

He gave me a weird look.

"You say you flew in my room! Well, bloody fly somewhere else. Bloody druggies."

I ran out of the landing and head for the stairs. Of course, the strange man had to be follow me didn't he? I start running down the stairs and had a quick glance behind me and saw he was chasing after me.

 _'Must get the phone and call the Police.'_ I thought to myself.

Of course I had to be a complete klutz and miss the last six steps of the stairs. My head hit the edge of my telephone table and I fall into unconsciousness.

o0o

I wake up on something soft, which I realise is my settee. My head is killing me. I had my eyes closed momentarily and felt something cold go against my forehead. I open one brown eye and saw the man from before.

I tried to get up, but the man gently pushed me down saying,

"That was a very nasty fall Ms Saxton,. Just rest for a while and let me clean your cut forehead."

I was confused, how did he know my surname?

"H-how do you know my surname?" I ask him while he dabs a damp flannel over my forehead.

"I've been watching you Ms Saxton."

"Why? Why have you been watching me?"

"Because I need your help." he replied, dabbing the flannel over my cut head, which made me winch slightly.

"My help!" I exclaimed and caught sight of this right hand.

It had a hook instead of a hand.

"Um, what happened to your hand?" I ask him, catching his blue eyes, noticing the surprise in them.

"You don't seem to surprised by seeing my hook, Ms Saxton."

I shook my head slowly and said,

"Nothing shocks me anymore. Well, apart from you entering my house uninvited that is."

Despite myself, I smirk at this strange situation.

"I told you, I flew up."

I roll my eyes at him.

"It's true and in answer to your question, Pan did this to me!"

I look back at the hook again then back at the man.

"Who the hell is Pan?" I ask him.

The man sucked in his breath, then continued dabbing my forehead.

"Peter Pan chopped of my right hand."

I look at him in surprise.

"What? A brat did this to you? Hang on, Peter Pan, as in the boy who never grew up?"

He nods and I continue speaking,

"Then you must be Captain J Hook, correct?"

Again he nods his head.

"I must have died before I entered my home. I am hallucinating up fictitious characters from a classic children's story."

I gently touch Captain Hook to see if he was real or make believe.

"Finished prodding me Ms Saxton?"

I look at him again and think for a fictitious character, he was a very attractive man. I found myself blushing at what I just thought. He noticed of course and smiled slightly before putting the flannel in the bowl before repeating his dabbing of my forehead.

"You have not died Ms Saxton, you just fell down the stairs." said Captain Hook.

"O-kay," I say "So a brat that likes flying around like a fly, hurt you and you think he is here. Sorry to burst your little bubble Hook," Captain Hook raised an eyebrow "he ain't here!"

"Ain't is not a word Ms Saxton!" remarked Captain Hook "I am not looking for that buffoon at the moment I need your help with something else."

"Really, and that would be?" I ask him, clearly not understanding why he was here in the first place.

"I need a wife!" said Captain Hook, his face was completely serious.

"Do what?" I exclaim looking at him with shock and confusion.

"I need a wife." repeated Captain Hook looking intently at me.

"What am I, find a date for fictional characters?"

Was he for real?

"Why don't you go in search for Sleeping Beauty? She'll be easy to spot. She's already in bed asleep, waiting for her true love kiss to wake her up. Who knows, you might fit the bill!" I remarked sarcastically to the startled face of Captain Hook.

I just could not believe this man, this make-believe man that should not be here in the first place. It made no sense whatsoever.

"Finished having a rant Ms Saxton?" replied Captain Hook, clearly not amused and neither was I, for that matter.

"No, I've only just started!" I scoff.

"I don't want fake people Ms Saxton, I wan-," he started saying but I interrupted him.

"Well, your fake for a start. You come from a bloody classic book and you die from a crocodile, for christ's sake!"

"I killed that thing, from the inside with my hook." said Captain Hook.

I slowly sat up.

"Have you got an answer for everything Hook?" I asked him.

"No, but I was just telling you how I escaped death's clutches." said Captain Hook watching my every move.

"I thought you were the bad guy, killing fairies, kidnapping Wendy and her brothers etc etc." I say to him, plumping a cushion, before leaning back on it again.

"Good grief," exclaimed Captain Hook shaking his head slowly then looking back at me with those blue eyes of his "That was over a hundred years ago Ms Saxton. People do change you know. I haven't told fairies I hate them or killed them. In fact they helped me come here in the first place!"

"Let me guess, Tinkerbell helped you yes?" I remarked sarcastically.

"Wrong, she died after Pan had enough of her," replied Captain Hook seeing me look upset adding "Yes, Pan isn't a nice boy he is more a bully then people think I am."

"That is so sad. I liked Tinkerbell," I reply "Why ask a fairy to help you though?" I add not looking at him.

"I told you, I need a wife."

"Yeah, you told me that already but, what can I do about that? I'm just getting over the fact that Neverland is real. Christ, wonders never cease!" I reply gently.

"Yes Neverland is real like I am. So, will you?" he asked.

I looked at him again and say,

"Will I what Captain Hook?"

"Will you be my wife?"

I feel like I have been wacked by a golf-ball. I am gobsmacked.

"You want me to marry you?" he nods "I don't even know you. Well, only in that book but it's told from the children's side of things. Why ask me anyway?"

"I've been watching you for a while now and see that you are a free spirit something I admire. Meaning you do things without a care in the world. I notice that you hate that boss of yours that tells you to mind his children when he should be the one looking after his own children."

"Ex-boss!" I point out to him.

"I like the way your hair looks good whether it is up or down." continued Hook "but I really noticed you, when you were siting on a park bench eating something but that day you had a sadness about you, as if you wanted to be some place else entirely."

As I listen, I realise he knew more about me than I knew about myself and that should have creeped me out. Strangely however, it didn't. Very strange indeed.

"I have watched you from a far but tonight, tonight felt different. I had to see you close up" replied Captain Hook.

I just watch him and was about to say something when I heard the door open.

"Oh don't mind me, I'm going out again. Just forgot to get my dress for later. Hey love your costume mate, very regal. Who is he Mia?. Very handsome?" asked Sarah, running to her bedroom.

She then came back with her red dress for dinner party she was attending to tonight.

I blushed when Sarah was staring at Hook and I and I was about to say this was Captain Hook but something stopped me. Instead I said,

"Sarah this is James."

Captain Hook caught my gaze while I said that and smiled.

"Oh well, hello James. Nice to meet you. Look I better go. I won't disturb you guys as it looks like I arrived at a bad moment.See ya later ciao." replied Sarah mouthing that Captain Hook was hot which I rolled my eyes too, she waved while laughing, then left again.

"Does that encounter with your friend, convince you that I am real Ms Saxton?" asked Captain Hook gently, looking back at me.

I catch his gaze and reply,

"I'm beginning too yes but-," I pause trying to find the right words.

"But what Ms Saxton?" replied Captain Hook.

"It sounds like you have been stalking me Hook which should anger me but-," I pause again catching Captain Hook's blue eyes roll making me smile despite myself "strangely enough, I am not. Why is that do you think?" I asked him.

"I was not stalking you Ms Saxton. I was drawn to you and I still am."

I just look at him with surprise.

"Why would I want to marry you Hook?"

I get up and go up to the window looking out. I hear movement and know Hook is behind me. If I turn around I would know his blue eyes would bore into me.

"I mean, if I did get married to someone, it would be for love. Not some twisted arrangement" I reply truthfully, looking at nothing in particular out the window.

"Is that what you think Ms Saxton? That I only want to marry you for an arrangement. _Twisted_ one at that!" replied Captain Hook moving closer.

"It had crossed my mind yes. Some sort of revenge of god knows what. As I have never set foot in this Neverland place and yet here you are now, asking me to marry you." I exclaim "Sure, I've read the book about Peter Pan but he was never the one who-," I stop feeling like I said to much.

"Please continue Ms Saxton?" whispered Hook in my ear making me tremble at how close he was now.

"I-I mean," I began "I always thought Peter to be a bit of a show of. I mean really, he just lets himself in to Wendy's bedroom, bedroom I say, chasing his weird shadow that obviously got bored of him as well. He then starts crying on the floor," I hear Captain Hook laugh "as his bloody shadow refuses to merge back with him, thus wakes up Wendy who, in real life, should be alarmed that a boy who she never even met, was crying on the floor."

I pause thinking that all this was truly messed up.

"No," I continued "she helps him by sewing his shadow back and who sews shadows?. That is where her adventure begans." I pause again then say "Now it looks like history is repeating itself, except I don't get a boy in my bedroom, I get the man named Captain Hook!"

"Hmmm, who thought I was a drug addict!" whispered Captain Hook again.

I turn slightly startled to see he is mere inches from me.

"Yes and I want to apologise about that. You see if you look outside, you will always see a drug addict around or some other lowlife."

I gasp as Captain Hook looks over my shoulder and looks outside the window.

"I don't see anyone out there." replied Captain Hook placing his head on my shoulder still looking out of the window.

"Believe me, their out there, this area is full of them!" I reply blushing slightly at how close we now are.

"Really?" asked Captain Hook placing his left hand around my waist.

"H-Hook, what are you doing?" I gasped.

"Smelling your hair, getting an imprint in my memory, just in case you don't marry me." he breathed.

I swallow hard, feeling his close proximity. If this was his subtle way to win my affections, it wasn't working...Right?

"This is not a twisted arrangement. I know full well your not a child. I just want-,"

I turn my head and glance up at him then say,

"Yes, you want a wife!"

"Not any wife, I want you." he whispered and before I could say anything, Captain Hook spun me around and kissed me.

At first I did nothing, to shocked at what was transpiring between us. His lips were surprisingly soft and I find myself, slowly responding back. My hands found themselves going around his neck and I absentmindedly played with his dark long curly hair.

Captain Hook meanwhile. places his hook arm around my waist and with his good hand gently cups my face stroking my cheek and jawline. Slowly we break the kiss still entwined in each others embrace watching each other.

"Well, that was unexpected!" I whisper making Captain Hook smile.

"Marry me!" he whispered.

I really look at his blue eyes and realise that the way he was watching me, it felt like he was reaching out to my soul, I was confused. As a child, I was more of a tomboy than play with dolls and teddy bears. I loved climbing up trees, playing football and getting completely muddy.

It was my mother who used to read me the story about the boy who never grew up but Peter had never interested me. I had always been interested in The Pirates. I always thought, they had more fun out there in the open sea. Looking for the next adventure.

"Why me though?" I ask him gently playing with his hair.

"I think you know that answer."

"Do I?"

I wasn't sure I did, if I was honest with myself.

"I would like you as my wife because you look just as lost as I do."

"Thanks very much!" I exclaimed, glaring at him.

"Please let me continue," began Hook, "You had had a few knock backs, yet you always bounce back up. Your last man friend never treated you with any respect and was often calling you nasty names."

Oh I remember Simon, he thought he knew everything, when in fact, he knew nothing. It turned out, he just searched for answers via the internet then boasted about the meaning of whatever he sprouted out.

Hook was right about Simon treating me like shit. He thought all women should live at home and do all the cooking and cleaning. That's where his snide comments came from. By now I was sick and tired of him and just dumped him. Ever since Simon however, I was very weary of men.

"You are a very intelligent Amelia," I looked up at him, surprised he was calling me by my full name "Truth of the matter, I have had feelings for you since you wished that there was someone who would treat you like an equal."

I frown, not understanding what he meant.

 _'What wish?'_ I thought.

As if reading my mind he continues,

"The fairies had told me about you and I was very curious and had to find you. My first sighting of you was when you were playing with two small children," he tightened his hold on me "You were reading a story but it was your eyes that had caught my attention. It was like you were in another place."

"I did make a wish ages ago." I reply to him after a long silence "Wishes don't come true though!"

I trying to break away from Captain Hook's hold of me. He was having none of it though.

"Wishes do come true Amelia," I stop struggling and watch Hook carefully "You wished with all your heart didn't you?"

I found myself nodding my head.

"I did too. The fairies heard the both of us and took matters in their own way." said Captain Hook.

"You make it sound like we are soulmates!" I remark to him.

I looked away but Hook gently placed his finger under my chin, raising my head so I had no choice but to look back at him.

"Would it be so wrong, if we are soulmates Amelia?" whispered Captain Hook.

For a second we watch one another before I reply,

"To be honest with you, there is nothing wrong with that but, this is a weird scenario," I swallow before going on "Until an hour ago, I thought you were a fictitious character. I had no idea that there were real fairies around and a very annoying boy that can fly. That and the fact that Neverland really exists and then there is you."

I felt Hook's touch around my jawline.

"Go on, what about me Amelia?" he replied.

"I've read the book, seen the films but they only show the children what they want to believe, a villain. I don't see that!"

"You don't?" asked Captain Hook listening intently at what I am saying "What do you see?"

"I see a man," I pause licking my lips which Captain Hook had noticed "who only wanted to right the wrongs with revenge because a certain little child has a majar asbo problem, by cutting of your right hand. What normal child does that?"

I noticed Hook's small smile upon his face.

"Don't get me started when he leaves Neverland and turns everything into a huge snow globe, leaving you and everyone else cold on your ship. That an-,"

I was cut of when Hook crashed his lips on me again, which deepened when I felt his skilful tongue delved into my mouth. I had no idea he was a very good kisser.

We both break the kiss, both slightly out of breath. Hook places his foreheard on mine and whispers,

"Marry me?"

I look deeply in his blue eyes and sigh.

"I only marry for love Hook."

I then saw his smile grew who then replied,

"Well, it's a good job I love you then isn't it?"

It was my turn to smile not quite believing this was happening.

"You love me?" He rolled his eyes and then nodded "I love you too Hook" I whispered and I realised I had meant it.

"Please, call me James?" James replied smiling softly.

"The answer to your question is....Yes, I will marry you." I reply.

James scoops me up in his arms kissing me then said,

"We'll marry in Neverland unless you want to marry here."

I shook my head, I wanted to see what Neverland really looked like. From what the book describes, it sounded like paradise. I saw the ship in the sky flying on it's own accord.

"The fairies helped me out here regarding the ship flying on it's own accord. Well ready my love?"

I look at James and say,

"Of course I am."

He kissed me again while going inside the ship to take us both back to Neverland.

I knew that James would treat me equally. I knew he was a pirate but that was part of his charm, even if he did hate clocks. Although I hoped he would try and ignore Pan as much as possible, but you can't have everything going according to plan can you?


End file.
